1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reducing power consumption in memory devices, and in particular to reducing power consumption in memory sub-system storage devices.
2. Background Information
With an increasing number of computer system users, larger applications, and video/audio streams, the amount of sub-system memory usage and storage device utilization is on the increase. Higher memory use results in a higher need for storage sub-system devices such as disk drive arrays and other sub-system memory devices. The amount of electrical power used by such sub-system, therefore, is also increasing, resulting in increasing costs and heat transfer.
The increased heat transfer and power usage of the storage sub-systems further reduces the life of the storage sub-systems.